


A Gift

by Icalynn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, Holiday Carol Fic Exchange, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark still believes in Santa Claus and writes a Christmas list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Holiday Carol Fic Exchange using lyrics from, a 'Grown-Up Christmas List'. Not beta'd

He pulled the pencil that he was chewing on out of his mouth and began to scribble down a few more things onto his paper, a small smile curving at his lips as he continued to work on his Christmas list.

"What are you working on, Smallville?" Lois questioned as she stole the slip of paper out from under his nose.

"Hey!" He cried out as he tried to snatch the list away from her eager eyes.

"Dear Santa," she began her voice light with amusement. "Interesting." She grinned as she turned her attention to her blushing partner. "The first thing you should have learned as a reporter is that there is no such thing as Santa."

"Well," Clark began as he grabbed the paper from her. "I wasn't asking you."

"And exactly who is L.L.?" She questioned, her lips slightly pursed together.

Clark looked at her blankly and then shrugged. "No one."

"It's me isn't?" She grinned, her eyes sparkling and he simply smiled in return. "Good way to suck up to your partner."

"I thought you said there was no such thing as Santa," He replied with a faint smile.

"Still doesn’t get you out of getting me a present, Smallville." She snorted as she grabbed her purse and packet of cigarettes from her desk.

"I thought you quit," He remarked as she shrugged.

"It's on my Christmas list to Santa." She winked and he groaned. "Remember, 6 am press conference, be there."

"Yes, Lois." He replied, offering her a small wave. "I'll be there."

"And don't stay up too late making out your Christmas list," she laughed as she turned and walked away. "Goodnight, Smallville."

"Goodnight, Lois." Clark sighed as he turned back to his list, his fingers tracing over the initials. "L.L." He smiled, "I wished things could have been different." He glanced over the list once more before he crumbled it up and tossed it into the trash.

~*~

A small hand reached into the trash bin and pulled out the crumbled wish list. He spread out the list on the desk and he began to read the small printed script.

_Dear Santa,_

_I know I can't save the world and although I try, I can't do it alone. So maybe this Christmas, I just need a little help from the man in the red suit. I wish I could give L.L. and everyone I know peace of mind and heart._

_I wish that no more lives are torn apart by angry words and thoughts- that a flame is never again sparked to cause another war._

_I wish that time is given to heal all hearts- a chance for forgiveness and love to be granted to all._

_That no one would ever be alone- a friend to all who never thought they would need one._

_That right will overcome wrong, and that those he can't see the difference can see it in time._

_Love. As clichéd as it may seem, I want love to conquer all._

_I know not everything can be fulfilled, but one can always wish it to be. If nothing else, I want L.L. to see past the cape and…_

"It's a good list," the elf whispered to his companion.

"Bah, but he's grown up and no longer needs Santa." His companion muttered as he shook his head.

"He still believes," he replied as he folded up the list and put it into his pocket. "That's the only thing that matters, no matter how old you are."

"What can Santa do about his list?" He questioned, shaking his head once more.

"You'll see." He smiled and in a blink of an eye they disappeared into the night's air.

~*~

A week later Christmas morning came as a light snowfall covered Metropolis in a blanket of white. A flicker of light was the only thing visible as a gift was left on Lex Luthor’s desk.

"For the little boy who still believes," a voice whispered into Lex's ear. "For the inner child you never let out."

Lex rolled over and blinked up, a part of him excited at the thought that today was Christmas, even though he had made no plans to celebrate. Christmas has never been the same since his mother had died.

He sighed and dressed for the day. He reluctantly made his way to his study, to work on the one day of the year no one cared about Lex and LexCorp. Or so he thought.

He froze as he noted the gift that was left on his desk. He stepped closer to examine the silver paper in the soft daylight, a smile lingering on his face. "Where did you come from?" He questioned as he reached out and touched the smooth paper. "Friend or foe?" He chuckled, briefly wondering what poison was in the box.

"Mr. Luthor," Mercy began as she entered into his study and stopped as she noticed his hand hovering over the gift. "That hasn't been cleared."

"I'm aware of that," he replied as he looked over at her and then returned his gaze to the present.

"Mr. Luthor," she stressed as he began to open the gift. "I highly suggest that you put that down."

"Nonsense," he chuckled as he pulled out a lead box that he hadn't seen in years. "You are dismissed." He ordered, not taking his eyes off the box.

"I don't recommend-" she began as he glared up at her. "Yes, Mr. Luthor. If you should need anything-"

"I know," he dismissed dryly as he glanced back down at the box, waiting for her to leave before he opened it. Faint green rocks glowed back at him and a hint of red and gold blinked from underneath. He moved the rocks to find a scrap of material, that couldn’t be mistaken for anything else but a piece of Superman's cape.

He looked wildly around the room for anything that may be out of place. He took a deep breath and looked back into the box, noting that there was a folded up piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.

_You're right._

He stared at the words, blinking at the confirmation he's always wanted, always needed. He took a sharp intake of air as he flipped the paper over.

_I trust you with my weakness._

~*~

Clark woke up to someone knocking on his front door. "What?" He grumbled as he pulled the covers over his head. "It's too early for a wake up call. It's Christmas!"

"I know." A voice replied and Clark froze. He took a deep breath and sat up, turning to see Lex standing in front of him.

"Lex?" He gasped as he shook his head, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing here? How?"

"I received a package this morning," Lex began, his eyes narrowing as he realized Clark had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's Christmas," he shrugged as he ran his hand through his hair. "Why are you here, Lex?" He questioned his voice softening. "We haven't really, I mean-"

"Merry Christmas, Clark." He smiled and then turned to leave, leaving Clark flabbergasted.

"Lex," he began as he leapt to his feet and quickly followed him. "Merry Christmas."

Lex looked back at him and turned to him slowly. "For a second I thought-" he sighed as he shook his head. "I guess Santa left me a Christmas gift after all." He replied dryly, not knowing who put the gift on his desk.

"My list!" Clark gasped as his smile widened. "Oh, Lex." He grinned and in a blink of an eye Clark's arms were wrapped around Lex.

"Clark?" Lex began as he stiffened and tried to push him away.

"Merry Christmas," Clark whispered against his neck, his soft breath tickling Lex's ear. Lex relaxed slightly, his body responding to the affection he had denied himself. "I don't bite." He added as Lex laughed.

"That's disappointing," Lex whispered as he wrapped his arms around Clark and pull him closer to him, taking a second to breathe in the scent of his former object of lust.

Clark's eyes widened and pulled away slightly, his eyes locking with Lex's. Their lips meet quickly and with years of unbridled lust.

Unbeknownst to them, their first kiss was watched by two elves. "Told you so." 


End file.
